Crazy
Crazy - ballada rockowa amerykańskiego zespołu Aerosmith z płyty Get a Grip. Napisana przez Stevena Tylera, Joe Perry'ego i Desmonda Childa. W teledysku, wystąpiły aktorka Alicia Silverstone oraz córka Stevena Tylera, Liv Tyler Tekst Piosenki Come here, baby You know you drive me up a wall the way You make good on all the nasty tricks you pull Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love And it always seems you got somn' on Your mind other than me Girl, you got to change your crazy ways you hear me? Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train And that you're headin'out to Hollywood Girl you been givin' me that line so many times It kinda gets like feelin' bad, looks good That kinda lovin' Turns a man to a slave That kinda lovin' Sends a man right to his grave I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy You turn it on, then you're gone Yeah you drive me Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby What can I do, honey I feel like the color blue You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' Like it's tough and tryin' to tell me that it's time to go But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat And it's all a show That kind of lovin' Makes me wanna pull down the shade, That kind of lovin' Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy You turn it on, then you're gone Yeah you drive me Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby What can I do, honey I feel like the color blue I'm losin' my mind, girl 'Cause I'm goin' crazy I need your love Honey, I need your love Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby You turn it on, then you're gone Yeah you drive me Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby I'm losin' my mind, girl 'Cause I'm goin' crazy Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby I'm losin' my mind, girl 'Cause I'm goin' crazy Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby You turn it on, then you're gone Yeah you drive me... Ohhh, ohhh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Tłumaczenie tekstu Chodź tutaj, kochanie Wiesz, że doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa, Jesteś dobra w graniu w swoje paskudne sztuczki, w które wciągasz Wygląda na to że częściej się godzimy niż kochamy I zawsze wygląda na to, że masz w myślach kogoś Kogoś innego niż mnie Dziewczyno, musisz zmienić swój szalony sposób bycia, słyszysz mnie? Mówisz, że wyjeżdżasz pociągiem o siódmej trzydzieści I że wyruszasz do Hollywood Dziewczyno, kłamałaś mi na ten temat już tyle razy, Że chociaż czuję się źle to w to wierzę Taki rodzaj miłości Zamienia człowieka w niewolnika Taki rodzaj miłości Wpędza człowieka wprost do grobu Wariuję, wariuję, kochanie, wariuję Nakręcasz to, a potem znikasz Tak, sprawiasz, że Wariuję, wariuję, wariuję dla ciebie, skarbie Co mogę zrobić, kochanie Jest mi smutno Pakujesz wszystkie swoje rzeczy i mówisz, Jakie to trudne, próbujesz mi wmówić, że czas odejść Ale ja wiem, że nie masz niczego pod tym płaszczem I to tylko przedstawienie Taki rodzaj miłości Sprawia, że chcę się ukryć Taki rodzaj miłości Tak, teraz już nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie będę taki sam Wariuję, wariuję, kochanie, wariuję Nakręcasz to, a potem znikasz Tak, sprawiasz, że Wariuję, wariuję, wariuję dla ciebie, skarbie Co mogę zrobić, kochanie Jest mi smutno Tracę zmysły, dziewczyno Bo wariuję Potrzebuję twojej miłości Kochanie, potrzebuję twojej miłości Wariuję, wariuję, wariuję dla ciebie, skarbie Nakręcasz to, a potem znikasz Tak, sprawiasz, że Wariuję, wariuję, wariuję dla ciebie, skarbie Tracę rozum, dziewczyno Bo wariuję Wariuję, wariuję, wariuję dla ciebie, skarbie Tracę rozum, dziewczyno Bo wariuję Wariuję, wariuję, wariuję dla ciebie, skarbie Nakręcasz to, a potem znikasz Tak, sprawiasz, że... Ohhh, ohhh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Ballady Kategoria:Aerosmith